Nine Tails
by kagurra amaya
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Kushina, sang kitsune ber-ekor sembilan yang di liputi kebencian akan manusia bertemu dengan Minato, seorang manusia yang jatuh cinta padanya. "jangan hianati aku."/"kenapa kau menghianati-ku!/ MinaKushi pertama. R&R please. no flame.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto**** © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Minato X Kushina**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : AU, Typo bertebaran, OOC, Ejaan yang tida sempurna dan kekurangan lain.**

**Prolog**

Seorang wanita berlari diantara lebat-nya _kiri no mori_. Surai merah-nya terlihat menyala di bawah cahaya bulan. Ke-sembilan ekor berwarna kemerahan-nya melambai liar bersama gerakannya. Wajah cantik dengan iris vertikal berwarna merah-nya memancarkan pengharapan besar, memancarkan tekad yang besar. Pengharapan dan tekad untuk hidup bayi mungil dalam dekapan-nya. Pengharapan dan tekad untuk menyelamatkan putra tercinta-nya.

Berlari menuju satu arah, danau _gekko _yang berada di tengah hutan dengan kabut tebal ini.Seperti nama-nya _kiri no mori_ yang berarti hutan berkabut. Hutan ini di selimuti kabut tebal, tapi tidak di bagian pusat hutan, di mana danau _gekko _berada yang merupakan satu-satunya tempat di hutan ini yang tidak di selimuti kabut. Bergerak gesit menghindari barisan pepohonan semak dan bebatuan seolah hutan yang di selimuti kabut tebal sama sekali tidak mengganggu penglihatan-nya.

Terus berlari, menapak tanah _kiri no mori_ dengan kaki telanjang-nya yang penuh luka. Terus berlari, tidak dia pedulikan _kimono _bersulam benang emas-nya yang koyak karena tersangkut ranting pepohonan; tidak dia pedulikan tubuhnya yang telah menjerit kelelahan.

_Seandainya_.

Seandainya dia masih memiliki cukup banyak _chakra _pasti tidak akan seperti ini jadinya. Seandainya penyamaran-nya tidak terbongkar, pasti saat ini dia sedang bersama suami dan putra yang baru lahir beberapa bulan lalu. Tapi, seandainya hanya akan jadi seandainya.

Mengumpat dalam hati kepada orang-oramg yang telah membongkar penyamaran-nya sebagai manusia dan membuat dirinya kembali ke wujud _youkai _dengan paksa, membuat _chakra _dalam tubuhnya menjadi tidak stabil. Membuat tubuhnya yang memang sudah lemah menjadi semakin lemah.

Ekor kemerahan bergerak cepat ke arah kanan begitu dia merasakan seseorang mendekat ke arahnya dengan begitu cepat. Menghempas cepat memberi serangan yang bahkan dapat menumbangkan pohon besar sekalipun.

Mendecih kesal begitu sosok itu dapat menghindari serangannya. Menggerakkan ke dua kakinya lebih cepat begitu dia rasakan sosok itu semakin mendekat.

_Begitu kuat._

Semakin mendekat, dia yakin pengejarnya adalah _youkai. _Dari besarnya _chakra _yang dapat dia rasakan mungkin pengejarnya adalah salah satu _dai youkai _sama seperti dirinya.

Memeluk lebih erat bayi mungil dalam dekapannya yang masih tertidur, memberi keyakinan pada dirinya untuk tetap sadar demi menyelamatkan sang putra.

Wanita bersurai merah itu dengan cepat menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat seseorang berdiri di hadapannya. Seseorang dengan _chakra _yang sama dengan pengenjarnya. Mundur satu langkah, berbalik dan pergi. Itulah rencana awalnya, karena dia tahu tidak akan mungkin dia memenangkan pertarungan dengan kondisi-nya yang seperti ini. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika dia akan berbalik begitu mendengar nama-nya di sebut.

_Kushina_.

Mata beriris _ruby _itu membulat sempurna begitu menyadari siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya kini. Seseorang yang begitu dia kenali, seseorang yang telah hidup bersamanya lima tahun terakhir.

_Begitu berbeda._

Sosok itu begitu berbeda dari terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Surainya yang dulu berwarna pirang keemasan kini terlihat lebih merah ketika terkena pantulan sinar bulan dengan beberapa bagian berwarna merah. Dia juga dapat melihat kuku-kuku panjang dan tajam di sepasang tangan yang terulur ke arahnya. Dan yang paling berbeda, dia dapat merasakan _chakra _seorang _dai youkai _dari sosok itu.

Mata _ruby_-nya berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan butiran kristal begitu dia menyadari apa yang terjadi pada sosok yang begitu di kenalnya itu.

"Mina... to," suaranya begitu lirih, tercekat karena perubahan seseoran yang ber-status suami bagi-nya itu.

Berlari dan menghambur pada sosok yang telah dia berikan kesetiaan-nya. Membenamkan diri dalam dekapan hangat yang begitu dia sukai dengan tetap memberi ruang bagi bayi mungilnya.

"Kau terluka," ucap Minato begitu melihat luka sayat di bagian lengan Kushina.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya luka kecil." Mencoba tersenyum sebaik mungkin tetapi hanya senyum miris yang dapat di tampakkan-nya. Merasa bahagia dan sedih secara bersamaan mendapati Minato ada di hadapan-nya. Bahagia karena pria itu baik-baik saja, tanpa luka sedikit pun. Sedih karena dia tahu, dialah penyebab perubahan Minato. Karena dialah Minato yang sebenarnya manusia berubah menjadi _youkai_, salah! Bukan _youkai _tetapi _hanyou _dengan _chakra _setara dai youkai karena _houseki - _permata - miliknya yang tertanam di dalam tubuh pria pirang itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Minato mengalihkan perhatian Kushina begitu melihat kedua iris _ruby _kesukaannya menyendu. Dia tahu, pasti saat ini Kushina sedang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas perubahan ini.

Iris merahnya menatap putra satu-satunya dengan pandangan lembut, bibir tipis-nya menyunggingkan senyum tulus.

"Dia baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah. Biarkan Naruto bersamaku, Kushi-chan," pinta Minato. Dengan hati-hati dia mengambil Naruto kecil dari dekapan Kushina. Minato tersenyum geli begitu Naruto menggeliat kecil guna menyamankan diri dalam gendongan ayahnya.

Kushina hanya memerhatikan ekspresi Minato, kening-nya berkerut tidak mengerti begitu dia merasa ada sesuatu yang dia pikir tidak benar dari kata-kata sederhana Minato tadi. Entah kenapa untaian kata itu lebih terdengar seperti, _biarkan aku yang merawat Naruto. Pergilah, kau jangan khawatir. _Kushina memilih mengabaikan dari pada memikirkannya lebih lanjut, karena dia begitu percaya pada Minato

.

.

.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini? Bukankah tadi dia masih berdiri di depan danau dengan pantulan cahaya bulan bersama suami dan putra kecil mereka? Lalu kenapa sekarang dia melayang di tengah cahaya putih menyilaukan? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Mata ber-iris ruby-nya menampakkan kemarahan begitu melihat siapa gerangan yang berdiri di samping suaminya.

_Hyuuga Hisashi._

_Omyouji _yang telah membongkar penyamaran sempurna-nya. Tapi, kenapa orang itu ada di sana? Berdiri dengan tenang bersama Minato.

_Kenapa? Kenapa kau tersenyum, Minato?_

_Ada apa ini? Aku merasa lelah dan mengantuk_

Dan cahaya bersinar begitu terang sebelum berangsur-angsur menghilang bagai taburan cahaya. Menyisakan ruang kosong tanpa ekstensi.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto**** © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Minato X Kushina**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : AU, Typo bertebaran, OOC, OC ( original character), Ejaan yang tida sempurna dan kekurangan lain.**

**Chapter 1**

Warna emas merajai cakrawala, mengantarkan sang surya kembali ke pearaduaannya. Suara riuh binatang malam mulai terdengar bagai alunan simfoni alam yang begitu indah juga mengerikan secara bersamaan.

Jauh di dalam _kiri no mori _dapat terlihat beberapa orang _figure. _Salah satunya adalah seorang pemuda bersurai pirang cerah sedikit panjang. Pemuda pirang yang menyandang setatus sebagai pangeran kerajaan Konoha itu memakai _hakama _berwarna putih di padu dengan _kimono _berwarna biru tua, juga sebuah _haori _putih bercorak nyala api membalut tubuhnya. Sederhana tetapi begitu menawan.

Pemuda bernama Namikaze Minato itu terus berkonsentrasi mengarahkan anak panahnya pada rusa di depan sana, sementara beberapa orang lain berdiri waspada di belakangnya.

Melepaskan anak panahnya begitu dia yakin akan mendapatkan buruannya. Tetapi rasa percaya diri-nya seketika lenyap begitu rusa itu secara reflek berlari seperti mencari sesuatu.

Berdecih kesal begitu buruannya telah lari entah kemana. Menurunkan busur panahnya dan menghela napas panjang mencoba menetralisir kecewa-nya.

_"Ouji-sama, _sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke istana. Hari sudah mulai menjelang malam, dan akan sangat berbahaya berada di hutan ini saat malam hari." lapor seorang pria paruh baya dengan banyak bekas luka di wajahnya.

Mengalihkan iris birunya pada cakrawala yang mulai menggelap, "kau benar, akan sangat berbahaya berada di sini pada malam hari."

"Ya benar, kabut juga mulai menebal. Kemungkinan akan serangan _youkai _begitu besar, _ouji-sama."_

"Kita kembali ke istana." titah sang pangeran.

Sang _ouji _telah menunggangi kudanya, bersiap untuk kembali ke istana Konoho di luar hutan ini. Sementara beberapa pengawal dengan pakaian seragam berupa _hakama _dan _kimono _berwarna biru tuaterlihat sedang membereskan beberapa barang bawaan sang pangeran Namikaze.

Suara binatang malam mulai riuh terdengar, kabut yang entah berasal dari mana mulai menebal, memperpendek jarak pandang. Sore telah berganti malam, mereka terus berjalan dengan tuntunan cahaya beberapa obor dan pancaran cahaya bulan yang mengintip malu-malu dari sela dedaunan.

Rombongan dari kerajaan Namikaze seketika menghentikan langkah mereka begitu sang _fuku kaichou _menghentikan langkah. Mereka memasang kuda-kuda waspada begitu merasakan _chakra _gelap dari sekitar mereka. Dan tanpa instruksi dari Morino Ibiki sebagai ketua di dalam kelompok mereka, para pengawal terlatih sang pangeran segera membuat formasi, melindungi sang _ouji _dari berbagai arah.

_Terkepung._

Kali ini mereka bagaikan mangsa yang telah masuk dalam sarang pemangsa. Di sekeliling mereka berdiri para _youkai _uang menatap mereka buas. Paling depan dari mereka berdiri seorang _inu youkai _yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin kelompok mereka. Iris keemasan-nya menatap nyalang kepada sekelompok manusia yang telah terkepung, dan pandangannya terhenti pada sang pangeran Namikaze yang saat ini masih duduk di atas kudanya. Sang _inu youkai_ menyeringai, menampakkan sepasang taring tajamnya begitu menyadari bahwa rencananya - mereka - berjalan dengan semestinya.

"Idate! Bawa _Ouji-sama_ pergi dari sini." Morino Ibiki memberi instruksi kepada Idate. Wajahnya terlihat tenang ketika memberi perintah. Menghiraukan pekikan tertahan dari sang pangeran.

"Hai," jawab Idate mantap. Segera dia duduk di belakang sang _Ouji_, mengambil tali kekang dari tangan Minato, menyemtaknya keras membuat kuda bersurai putih itu memekik keras dan berlari, meninggalakan dua kubu berbeda kaum saling menatap tajam dan kemudian beradu fisik.

Samar-samar Minato mendengar suara pertarungan. Membuatnya merasakan perasaan khawatir. Semakin kuda di pacu dengan cepat, suara itu terdengar semakin samar hingga tidak terdengar sama sekali.

"Anda tidak perlu menghwatirkan mereka _ouji-sama,_" ucap Idate seolah mengerti jika Minato sedang merasa khawatir. "Mmereka akan baik-baik saja, percayalah." lanjut Idate kemudian.

"Ya, aku percaya pada mereka." ucap Minato dengan seulas senyum tulus, tanpa tahu sebuah seringai keji bermain di bibir pemuda di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Derap langkah kuda menggema, memecah keheningan _kiri ni mori._ Kuda cokelat dengan dengan surai panjang itu bergerak lincah menghindari barisan pepohonan. Ke empat kakinya bergerak lebih cepat begitu sang pengendara 'memerintahnya' semakin cepat.

Si penunggang yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda bersurai hitam itu semakin cepat memacu kudanya begitu samar-samar dia menangkap suara pertarungan.

_Haori _tanpa lengan berwarna biru tuanya berkibar di terpa angin, begitu pula dengan surai hitamnya uang cukup panjang. Menggigit bibir bawahnya karena merasa dia tidak juga sampai di tempat tujuannya meskipun telah memacu kudanya secepat ini.

_Terasa begitu lambat!_

Mungkin karena sedang merasa cemas dia merasa pergerakan mereka begitu lambat. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak merasa cemas jika itu menyangkut seseorang yang begitu penting baginya juga negaranya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu serius, sedangkan hatinya tidak berhenti memanjatkan doa pada _Kami-sama _untuk keselamatan teman-temannya, kakaknya juga yang terpenting untuk keselamatan dia. Sahabatnya. Minato. Pangeran Konoha yang memperlakukannya layaknya seorang saudara.

.

.

.

"I-idate, tidakkah menurut mu kita salah mengambil jalan?" tanya Minato dengan kening berkerut - bingung.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi perasaan khawatir menyusup dalam asanya begitu iris gelapnya tidak menemukan keberadaan sang pangeran Namikaze ketika dia menapak-kan kaki di tempat pertarungan antara dua ras itu.

"_Onii-san!" _seru Idate pada pria dengan beberapa luka melintang di wajahnya.

"Idate! Di mana _ouji-sama?_" tanya Ibiki begjtu menyadari sang adik seorang diri berada di tempat ini. _Dan, apa yang di lakukan bocah itu di tempat ini? Di mana _ouji-sama_? _Kira-kira itulah yang ada dalam pikiran seorang Morino Ibiki.

"_Onii-san! _Jangan katakan -" Idate memotong ucapannya ketika seorang _youkai _tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

_Ada sesuatu yang tidak benar!_

Ketika dia melihat adiknya tiba di tempat ini seorang diri seketika itu juga dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak benar. _Bagaimana mungkin Idate tidak tahu keberadaan _ouji-sama _sementara sang pangeran pergi bersamanya? Jika Idate tidak bersama _ouji-sama _jadi siapa yang bersama sang pangeran? _

_Mungkinkah?_

Sementara itu di tempat yang lain.

"Tentu saja tidak _ouji-sama. _Kita ada di jalan yang benar. Memang ke sinilah arah yang kita tuju.

"Tapi, bukankah kita akan semakin masuk ke dalam hutan jika lewat sini?" tanya Minato kembali. Seandainya, seandainya Minato melihat lawan bicaranya sudah pasti dia akan melihat sebuah senyum licik bermain di bibir pemuda bersurai hitam yang perlahan berubah menjadi abu-abu.

"Kita memang akan ke dalam hutan, _ouji-sama!_"

Dan mata langit Minato membulat seketika begitu mendengar suara berat tepat di belakangnya lengkap dengan aura kegelapan yang yang samar dia rasakan.

Kembali pada para pengawal pangeran.

"_Kuso!_" sebuah umpatan lirih terdengar dari Ibiki. Satu _youkai _memekik keras begitu _katana _sang _fuku kaichou _menembus jantungnya.

"PERGI! Arah utara!" seru Ibiki pada Idate yang sedang melawan beberapa _youkai._

Memberikan tendangan telak di perut _youkai _yang sejaktadi terus melayangkan serangan kepadanya sebelum bergegas menaiki kuda cokelatnya. Menyentak tali kekang-nya kuat-kuat. Memacu kudanya dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan kakak juga rekan-rekannya berjuang.

Suara pertarungan terdengar semakin samar, tetapi dia dapat mendengar teriakan salah seorang rekannya. Tapi tidak, dia tidak bisa kembali ke sana. Karena orang yang membutuhkan bantuannya dan harus dia lindungi ada di arah yang dia tuju.

Idate terus memacu kudanya menembus tebalnya kabut _kiri no mori. _Terus memacu kudanya, menghiraukan kabut di sekitarnya yang mulai menipis hingga akhirnya benar-benar lenyap. Menghentikan laju kudanya begitu dia merasa tidak ada lagi kabut yang menghalangi pandangannya. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti, _bukankah ini masih _kiri no mori_? Bagaimana mungkin tidak berkabut?_

Karena sesuai namanya _kiri no mori _atau hutan berkabut. Hutan yang akan di selimuti kabut ketika malam menjelang hingga matahari terbit. Kabut tebal yang menutupi seluruh penjuru hutan, membuat siapapun yang tidak mengenal benar daerah ini akan tersesat. _Tapi bagaimana mungkin tidak ada kabut sama sekali?_

Menghentikan segala yang di pikirannya begitu dia mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang dia cari.

"_Ouji-sama," _bisiknya lirih.

.

.

.

"SIAPA?!" tanya Minato geram. Mata birunya berkilat penuh amarah begitu dia mengetahui ada yang berniat menghabisinya. Ketakutan yang tadi sempat di rasakannya seketika sirna begitu mendengar ucapan _youkai _di hadapannya. Dia yakin, orang yang menginginkan nyawanya adalah sang Perdana Menteri. Satu-satunya orang yang menentang pengangkatannya sebagai Putra Mahkota dengan dalih dia belum cukup usia untuk memikul beban sebagai Putra mahkota.

Pasti dia yang telah mengutus _youkai _itu. Cerdik sekali, menggunakan _youkai _yang bisa menyembunyikan seluruh _chakra _gelapnya dan menyamar sebagai Idate kemudian membawanya menjauh dari Ibiki.

"Seseorang yang kau kenal, Yang Mulia." jawab sang _youkai _dengan terkekeh.

Minato mengerjabkan mata birunya begitu sang _youkai _serigala menghilang dari pandangannya. Menyapukan pandangannya ke segala arah. Mengantisipasi datangnya sang _Youkai._

Menghindar secepat yang dia bisa ketika dengan samar dia merasakan kehadiran lawannya dari arah kiri. Tetapi terlambat, dia tidaklah cukup cepat, membuatnya memperoleh satu sayatan dari kuku tajam lawannya.

_Kuso!_

Mengumpat dalam hati ketika dia tahu dia tidak akan menang melawan _youkai _ini. Dia memiliki _chakra, _tetapi tidak dapat menggunakannya entah karena apa. Kemampuannya merasakan _chakra _lawan juga tidak banyak membantu. _Youkai _yang memjadi lawannya mampu menekan _chakra_nya dengan begitu baik. Jadi yang dapat dia lakukan kini hanya melawan dengan teknik bela diri yang telah dia pelajari.

Menghindari serangan dari lawan dengan melakukan lompatan kebelakang. Kakinya berpijak mulus tepat di tepi danau dengan pusaran air di tengah-tengahnya.

_Tunggu!_

_Pusaran air?_

"_OUJi-SAMA_!" mengalihkan pandangan dari kondisi danau yang tidak biasanya begitu dia mendengar suara seseorang yang dia kenal. Dan surai hitam memenuhi penglihatannya begitu dia melihat si pemanggil.

Iris mata sewarna langit musim panasnya membulat sempurna begitu menyadari siapa yang ada di hadapannya, melindunginya dari kuku-kuku tajam _youkai _serigala.

Suaranya tercekat begitu melihat Idate tumbang di hadapannya dengan luka cakaran yang memanjang sepanjang dada. Cairan merah pekat merembes dari luka yang terbilang cukup parah.

Minato terdiam. Iris birunya menyimpan berbagai macam emosi begitu dia melihat Idate yang tidak menyerah demi melindungi dirinya. Dia merasa apa yang di katakan oleh Perdana Menteri Jiraiya memang benar. Dia belum cukup mampu menyandang gelar Putra Mahkota. Terbukti bahwa dia belum sanggup melindungi rakyatnya. Sahabatnya. Padahal tugas seorang Raja dan Calon Raja adalah melindungi rakyatnya.

Minato menghentikan segala pikiran yang berputar di dalam otaknya begitu dia merasa percikan air mengenai wajahnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Idate dan sang _youkai _serigala yang juga telah menghentikan pertarungan mereka ke arah tengah danau. Di mana sebelumnya terdapat pusaran air.

Ketiga mata berbeda warna itu tertegun begitu melihat air berputar ke atas bersamaan dengan api yang menyala. Menari dengan indah di atas danau _gekko. _Diantara air danau dan api yang menari bagai lilitan satu sama lain mereka dapat melihat sosok lain. Di dalam lingkaran seperti angin yang berputar cepat. Sosok bersurai panjang berwarna merah dengan _kimono _berwarna merah dengan _suso _dan lengan bagian lengan bawah berwarna hijau dengan motif yang tidak terlalu jelas terlihat karena jarak yang cukup jauh. Dan di belakang tubuh sosok itu terdapat sesuatu berwarna orange yang bergerak liar.

Mengalihkan pandangannya pada kondisi sekitar. Terlihat oleh mata birunya daun _momiji _yang entang kenapa terlihat telah berwarna merah dan angin yang berhembus kencang menuju tengah danau.

_Ada apa ini sebenarnya?_

.

.

.

**To be continue. . .**

Kiri no mori : hutan berkabut.

Hakama : bawahan kimono untuk laki-laki.

Haori : jaket panjang seperti jaket kimono. Biasanya untuk laki-laki lebih pendek dari pada haori untuk wanita.

Youkai : siluman.

Ouji-sama : pangeran.

Onii-san : kakak laki-laki.

Fuku kaichou : wakil ketua.

Gekko : cahaya bulan.

suso : kimono pada bagian bawah

sekitar kaki

Umm, sesuai saran ame kasih penjelasan - sangat amat - singkat. Mohon maaf jika penjelasannya tidak cukup jelas.

**Ne minna-san. Review Please!**


End file.
